


Somewhere Only We Know

by alemara



Category: Stargate Atlantis, True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Twitter FicFriday 140 Character Challenges. Condensing fics into Tweets, one prompt at a time.</p><p>    Request: John/Sook - Seeing the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JK Ashavah (ashavah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/gifts).



Some nights they dim the house lights, take a blanket to the lawn, the sky a dark glass curving, caught with fireflies and shimmering stars.

 

 


End file.
